


Teenagers

by iBlackCherryi



Series: One in the Many (the 100) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake Ships It, Smut, mentions jake Griffin, season 2 atmosphere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: “Teenagers scare the living shit out of me,” Kane whispered to Abby as they watched Octavia and Clarke spar out in the mud. Octavia had the dull end of her sword against Clarke’s neck, chuckling at what Clarke had said. They were both panting helplessly with a smile on their face.Obviously, this is inspired (kinda) by the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance





	Teenagers

“Teenagers scare the living shit out of me,” Kane whispered to Abby as they watched Octavia and Clarke spar out in the mud. Octavia had the dull end of her sword against Clarke’s neck, chuckling at what Clarke had said. They were both panting helplessly with a smile on their face. 

Abby let a snort out, crinkling her eyes as she watches Bellamy walk over to the girls to pull them apart, thinking they were really fighting. “It's what we get. This is their home..” she muttered, watching as Clarke was tugged to Bellamy's side as he stepped in between the two girls. 

Kane watched the group interact, watching the relief flood over Bellamy's features with Octavia told him that they were sparring. Bellamy stiffened again when Octavia told him something before leaving camp. He watched as Abby tensed when Clarke slipped her hand into Bellamys. 

 

Clarke moaned against his lips as he pressed her against the shower walls. She watched as he slammed his fist into a button that turned the shower on. She sighed at the hot water that splashed onto her face as slid himself into her. They both released a moan as he buried his face into her neck. 

They had been dancing around each other for a while before the adults had come down and she was taken by the Mountain Men but the night she came back he didn’t wait. He made sure she knew how he felt about her by taking her back to the place they first met, the dropship. It was one of the best nights of her life. 

Bellamy could say the same, he even told her that he loved her when they were laying in the makeshift bed. She didn’t vocally reciprocate his feelings but she sure made her feel that she was in love with him too. He understood, she lost almost every that she told that she loved. He could wait. 

But now, getting a shower, finally, after weeks (months) of only rinsing off in river beds. He wanted to be with her for it. And he figured now was the best time for it since she just got done wrestling in the mud with his sister. 

She brought his face up to hers, kissing him softly as he continuously impaled her. He was so caught up in her moans, he didn’t hear the doors open, pulling the hot air away from them. He grunted her name onto her lips as she clenched around him. 

He was so startled when he heard glass break he almost dropped her, only catching her to pull her to him, shielding her body from whoever's eyes were there. 

He growled, ready to tell whoever this was to go fuck off to see two familiar faces looking at them. Abby and Finn. Great. 

Bellamy gave Abby a pleading look, asking her to leave and they would come to them. He felt Clarke throbbing on him. This was torture to her. She was so close and he had to abruptly stop. She let out a soft whine in his chest and he noticed that is when Abby turned on her heel and left. Finn followed shortly after. 

What a fucking turn off.

He slipped out of her, causing her pout but she understood and reached for a scrub. They were silent scrubbing each other. He peppered her skin in kisses as an apology as he washed her hair. She only sighed in returned, appreciating the attention. 

As they stepped out, she shivered, losing the heat of the shower quickly. He chuckled and wrapped her into a fluffy towel, kissing her cheek slightly. She beamed at him, the displeasure of not being satisfied finally leaving her features. 

Bellamy and wrapped her into a hug, “I love you, Clarke…” he whispered in her ear. 

Clarke took a deep breath in and sighed. He could tell she wanted to tell him, she just didn’t want to get hurt again. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him. He had noticed every time he had told her his feelings (which wasn’t a lot) she made sure to kiss him in return. 

When she pulled away, “I feel the same way” she explained and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He saw her tense as her eyebrows knitted together. He was about to tell her that she didn’t have to go on further when she pushed her lips against his. “I love you too, Bellamy… now you can’t leave me now, okay?” 

Bellamy chuckled, nodding, “never, Princess. Now let's get dressed so we can face your mother…” he kissed her temple as he threw her bra at her. 

She fake gasped, kicking his jacket to him. That's when he tackled her, laughter echoing throughout the small room. 

They wrestled for a while, struggling to put clothes on each other as they wallowed around the floor. He had managed to bring her back to his room and dropping her on the bed so he could lay beside her. 

“I love you, you big goofball…” Clarke laughed, curling into his side. He couldn’t help let his chest fill with pride as she said those words. He kissed her head, ready to turn over on her if it wasn’t for the older Griffin woman coming into his room. 

He sat up abruptly, stressing his back as Clark lazily sat up beside him. How was she so calm about this?

Abby sat on a stool he had in the corner and rubbed her temple in the thought. “Bellamy? Really, Clarke?” she asked, staring into her daughters dead like eyes. 

Clarke straighten her back before turning her gaze into a glare, “killing dad? Really, Mom?” she countered, gripping Bellamy’s hand. He noticed it was a sign, telling him that she wouldn’t always be with him. 

“Clarke, you and I know I did it was for our people. I did it for you,” she said, softly, eyes their hands. Bellamy could feel Clarke start to shake. Bringing up her dad took a toll on her. He could tell even when they hated each other. 

“You killed my hero!!” she yelled at her mom, closing her eyes so the tears would stay where they were, “you made me hate my best friend till his deathbed, and now you're judging the only person that makes me feel human after you sent us down here to die!!” her voice became more nasally as she progressed through her sentence. 

Bellamy took her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest. He murmured sweet things into her ear before turning his gaze to Abby. “Mrs. Griffin, I think it would be best if you left…” 

Abby nodded and made her leave after coming and kissing Clarke’s head. Bellamy just held her protectively as she shook with sobs. He rocked them, running his hand against the small of her back. He began to rant about some Greek Hero to try and cheer her up. 

It did. She seemed to perk up in interest as he laid down with her. Her tears slowed as she listened. His story seemed to lull her to sleep, snuggled into him. He just continued to trace her back to keep her in a peaceful state. 

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot. happy ending! really its a two shot. hope you enjoyed it!  
> Don't starve me of feedback. Tell me how you feel about it. I am also taking request so, just comment for something you would like me to do.


End file.
